WISH YOU WERE HERE
by MartAlways
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tyson secuestrara a Kate y Castle no pudiera hacer otra cosa que escribir para desahogarse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Javi, no sé cuántas veces voy a tener que darte las gracias. **_

_**Por estar ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, por hacerme reír, por animarme, **_

_**por insistir en que sí que valgo para algo, Por insistir en que escribiese esta historia**_

_**y por "molestarme" día tras día. Gracias por ser mi amigo. Gracias, súper Javi.**_

* * *

Estoy destrozado, no sé qué hacer. Noto una sensación en el pecho, como si mi caja torácica fuera haciéndose más pequeña a cada interminable minuto que pasa, como si todos y cada de mis órganos quisieran estar más cerca los unos de los otros y lo hicieran de la manera más dolorosa posible.

Recuerdo un cuento que leí cuando era un niño en el que hablaban del dolor que sentía el chico cuando se comían toda la tarta que le había hecho su abuela. Ojalá a mí me hubieran quitado mi tarta. Daría lo que fuese porque esa fuera la situación que estoy viviendo ahora. Estamos.

Solo de pensar en cómo lo tiene que estar pasando Kate me siento incluso peor. Y no puedo hacer nada. No mejan hacer nada. Esté donde esté, a solas con ese asqueroso de Jerry Tyson.

Maldigo el momento en el que la dejé sola. Maldigo el maldito momento en el que se me ocurrió bajar a la calle para comprarle ese ramo de rosas. Maldigo el momento en el que le di la oportunidad al maldito 3xK de entrar en nuestra casa y secuestrar a Kate.

Ahora mismo estoy tirado en el sofá, llorando tanto que no sé si esta carta podrá leerse en un futuro de todas las gotas que le caen, abrazado a la almohada del lado de Kate y oliendo a ella en la funda, con su café en la mesita y desmenuzando una de las veinticuatro rosas que le había comprado. He decido que destrozaré una por cada día que pase sin ella. Así por lo menos podré llevar la cuenta, porque desde esta mañana parece que el tiempo se ha espesado y que no discurre con ninguna facilidad. Me da la sensación de que han transcurrido muchísimas horas, incluso días enteros, pero, según mi reloj, solo han pasado 3 horas 51 minutos y 7 segundos.

Tras lo que a mí me han parecido horas, al reproductor de música un par de CDs de rock clásico y a los álbumes de fotos millones y millones de páginas pasadas, me levanto, aparto la almohada de Beckett y me acerco a la cocina para intentar comer algo. Aunque no creo que lo consiga.

Cuando me dejo caer otra vez en el sofá rompo a llorar otra vez. Echo muchísimo de menos a mi amiga, a mi compañera, a mi novia, a mi prometida, a mi Beckett, a mi Kate.

Saco mi móvil del bolsillo. Nada, no hay ninguna llamada. Ni de mi Katie, ni de nadie. Solo el maldito mensaje de Tyson. Por error abro la galería y me pongo a ver esos vídeos de nosotros haciendo el tonto por el Central Park. Veo como se reía, como me miraba y cada vez me enamoro más de esa actitud infantil que no deja ver tan a menudo, pero que es encantadora. Aunque su actitud de poli seria también me enamora. Creo que me enamora todo en ella.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo recordando y cantando esa preciosa y antigua que cantaba Roger Waters y que decía aquello y que decía aquello de "How I wish, how I wish you were here" y coincido completamente. No podría desear otra cosa. Solo quiero que ella esté a mi lado. Quiero besarla, sonreír junto a ella, mirarla a los ojos, cogerla de la mano, decirla mil veces que la quiero, y sobre todo quiero decirla que tenía razón. Que no la seguía solo por la investigación para los libros y que, seguramente, me enamoré yo antes, ya que fue verla y quedarme prendado.

Por hoy me despido.

Espero no tener que recurrir mucho a este

papel y esta pluma ya que solo lo hago cuando

estoy realmente desesperado.

_Rick E. Castle_


	2. Chapter 2

_**En este fic hay un cambio en la narración. De la línea hacia arriba está en presente porque Rick cuenta las cosas según las va haciendo, y de la línea para abajo en pasado porque, de noche, cuenta lo que ha hecho durante el día.**_

Tres días. Tres interminables días han pasado. Tres rosas deshojadas en el jarrón del salón. Tres días intentando salir de casa, rechazando todas las llamadas, incluidas las Alexis. Y cuando esta mañana he sacado la fuerza suficiente como para ir a la comisaría, Esposito casi me ha echado de allí a patadas, diciendo que no necesitan que esté allí porque estoy demasiado implicado emocionalmente como para servir de ayuda alguna.

No sé por qué dice eso. Tampoco estoy tan dolido como él piensa. Solo han secuestrado a mi novia. A mi prometida. A la persona de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Vale, puede que sí que esté un poco alterado. Bueno, mucho. Pero eso no impide ayudar a mi Kate. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano y más para encontrarla sana y salva. Bien sea con la ayuda de Ryan y Esposito, o sin ella.

Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, intento tomar algo de comer y salgo para intentar traer de vuelta a Kate. O para hacer lo que pueda.

Hoy no es un día normal, ninguno de estos días lo están siendo, así que no pienso vestirme como si de un día normal se tratase.

Me pongo unos vaqueros y una antigua camiseta del disco "All That You Can't Leave Behind" de U2 y me calzo unas Nike.

Bueno, no estoy del todo descontento con el trabajo policial que hemos hecho hoy, hemos encontrado una buena pista. Y tengo la satisfacción de poder decir que la he encontrado yo. Espero que nos lleve a Kate. Ojalá nos lleve hasta ella. Creo que, aunque nunca haya creído en Dios y nunca haya rezado, acabaré haciéndolo para encontrar a mi detective lo ante posible y sana y salva.

* * *

Al salir de casa me dirigí a la comisaría otra vez. Cuando Espo estaba dispuesto a echarme de allí a base de puntapiés y patadas, intenté argumentar con ellos. Ryan dijo que sí casi desde el primer momento _"Si Beckett llevó el caso de su madre, no veo por qué Castle no puede llevar el de Beckett."_ Ay, a veces creo que Kevin es una especie de ángel mandado para protegerme o algo así, y para creer mis alocadas teorías. Javi se mostró más reacio ante mi colaboración en el equipo. Tras unas cuantas súplicas y que declinara mi oferta de dejarle el Ferrari un par de semanas, aceptó. _"Como sueltes una sola lágrima te mando a casa a patadas, Castle. Estamos aquí para encontrarla, no para lloriquear." _Ahí estaba ese típico humor policial del que tan pronto me empapé. Pero ahora no. Ahora solo me parecía un comentario cruel. Pero entendía a Javi, solo lo estaba haciendo para intentar quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto. Aunque no lo consiguió, me pareció un gesto bonito, así que se lo agradecí con una sonrisa temblorosa. Estaba deseando empezar a trabajar, ponerme al día, buscar e investigar las pistas. Decidieron dividir el trabajo, ellos seguirían una línea de investigación y yo otra. En principio me parecía bien. Hasta que me dijeron que me sentara en la mesa de Kate. Recordé todas las que ella me dijo que no tocara su silla o que no me sentara en ella. Decidí que, aunque estuviera incómodo, no movería la posición de la silla. Así, por lo menos, conservaría algo de ella en la comisaría.

Tras un par de horas de trabajo duro, conseguimos una buena pista. Digo lo del trabajo duro no por el trabajo, si no por el dolor que conlleva llevar su investigación y pensar que es una carrera contrarreloj y que de momento, hasta encontrar alguna pista lo suficientemente buena como para tener esperanza, corro con los pies atados.

Yo estaba trabajando en su ordenador cuando algo encajó en mi cabeza.

En el lado de la cama de Beckett había un charco muy grande de sangre. EN un principio me preocupe mucho porque pensaba que la sangre podía ser de Kate, que podía tener alguna lesión. Pero luego los técnicos confirmaron que la sangre no coincidía con la suya. Entonces solo podía ser de Tyson.

Solo cuando estaba en frente del ordenador caí en la cuenta de que con tanta sangre perdida, Tyson necesitaría atención médica o, por lo menos, alguien con conocimientos.

Avisé a Ryan y a Esposito de esto y me dijeron que iban a avisar a todos los hospitales y farmacias de la zona para ver si Jerry se había dejado ver por algún sitio. También me dijeron que me fuera a casa a descansar. Decidí hacerles caso. Obviamente, lo necesitaba.

Justo antes de ponerme a escribir me ha llamado Alexis. Hemos estado hablando mucho rato. Estaba muy preocupada, por Kate y por mí. También me ha dicho que mañana va a venir a comer a casa. Estoy deseando verla, al igual que a Kate

_Estoy deseando que llegue mañana,_

_Rick E. Castle_


End file.
